Never Say Goodbye Again
by deedee102030
Summary: i took my finger and lifted up his chin. i looked into his sad brown eyes and leaned in. i kissed him with all of the passion ive been holding in for years. when i pulled back i saw satisfaction, love and confusion in his eyes." you're not getting rid of me that easliy," i started with a smile.Follow Seth and Miya as the go through the test and trails of love.
1. Chapter 1

Never Say Goodbye Again Chapter 1

"Wake up Miya" my mom shouted from downstairs. Today was the day. I  
start my life over at a new school in a new city. My family and I  
moved from Newark,Nj all the way to La Push,Washington. We just needed  
to get away from the craziness of the city. After taking a shower I  
pick my new first day of La Push High School outfit which was made up  
of a pink floral skinny strapped dress with black leggings and pink  
vans with a jean jacket to top it off. Today is my first day I have make a  
good fist impression. I headed downstairs grabbed a pop tart said  
goodbye to my parents and walked to school.  
The school didn't look to different from my old school. Hopefully it's  
better than my old school. As I took a deep breath I opened up the  
double doors to reveal a busy hallway full of students rushing to get  
to class because the bell for first period rang. I walked straight to  
the main office and was greeted by a woman in her mid thirties. "Hello  
I'm . You must be Miya Johnson our new student." she stated.  
"Yup,that would be me." I replied with a friendly smile on my face.  
"Well,here is your schedule, locker number and combination. Have a  
nice day" she said. "Thanks." I said while walking out the door I looked  
down at my schedule:  
**Math**  
**French**  
**Homeroom**  
**Lunch**  
**English**  
**Chemistry**  
**History**  
Today is going to be a long day. I walked the long walk to my first  
class. As soon as I open the door to my math class all heads turned in  
my direction. How embarrassing can this get."hello Miya we have been  
expecting you. I'm "he chirped. "good morning . Where do  
I sit?" I asked with a polite smile on my face." you can sit next to  
Conner. Can you please raise your hand so she knows who you are.". A  
boy with dark brown hair and amazing green eyes raised his hand. He  
was the cutest guy I have seen so far and I've only been here for 5  
minutes. I made my way to my seat and got settled. "hi my name is  
Conner. What's yours?" he asked." The name's Miya." I said with the  
sweetest smile I could muster up on my face. "Nice to meet you." he  
replied. " Likewise." I whispered because class was beginning.  
taught about inequalities which I learned about already. But the whole  
time I felt 2 pairs of eyes bore into the back and side of my head.  
One stare was from Conner and the other from a girl who I have no idea  
is. Once the bell rang I gathered my things together when someone  
bumped into me and knocked all of my things to the ground." Watch  
where you're going jerk!" I yelled." Oops sorry." the girl who was  
glaring at me early smirked while her skanky looking followers laughed  
and walked out the classroom. After that incident I bent down to pick  
up my things and they weren't there I looked around to find Conner  
holding my things out to me " thanks do you know who she is and why  
she did that?" I asked while putting my things in my bag."That was my  
ex girlfriend Chloe and I think she is not over me and was a little  
jealous because i was talking to a girl as pretty as you but don't  
worry about her." "I'm sorry did I hear you right? Did you just say  
you think I'm pretty?" I asked with a flirtatious smile. " Of course  
who wouldn't think your pretty." he said. " Well would you mind  
showing this pretty girl around school." I said." Sure let me see your  
schedule." I handed him my schedule and a huge grin spread across his  
face." well you're in luck we have all the same classes" I smiled  
today might actually be a good day.

**please review and let me know if i should continue this story.**

**i am openly excepting any ideas**


	2. Chapter 2

Never Say Goodbye Again Chapter 2:

The rest of my classes before lunch consisted of flirting with Conner  
and getting glares from Chloe. It was finally lunch time. Thank God  
because I was starving." I have some friends I want you to meet."  
Conner said as we walked into the lunchroom. " Well as long as none of  
them are like Chloe Im fine." I joked. We walked to a table that had  
about 6 people at it." Hey guys this is Miya. Miya this is  
Embry,Quil,Jacob,Brady,Collin,and Seth." Conner listed. I looked at  
each person and stopped at Seth. The way he was staring made me want  
to tell him off but at the same time made me want to jump into his  
arms. He looked as if he was a blind man seeing for the first time.  
But something else stuck out about him. I felt like I knew him from  
somewhere. Once he spoke I knew where I knew him from."Hey Miya long  
time no see." he said." hey I knew I remembered you from somewhere.  
I've missed you. Why did you leave Arts High School and come all the  
way to La Push?" I asked while hugging him tightly." Probably the same  
reason why you left Newark and other reasons. How have you been?" he  
asked while letting go of my waist." I've been great but we have to  
catch up later. It's been 2 long years." I turned around to see Conner  
narrowing his eyes at Seth." how do you know each other?" he  
questioned with a hint of jealousy in his eyes." we went to arts high  
school together! We were both vocal majors. He was my best guy friend  
and I'm hoping we can still continue that friendship." I said while  
looking at Seth. " Now you know you don't have to ask that," he  
started putting his arm around my waist" you'll always be my best  
freind." he finished giving me a hug and a kiss on the forehead."  
Awwwwwwww still your same nice and sappy self I see. But thanks really  
it's sweet. But right now I need some food." I laughed while walking  
away. I picked up a salad and chincken wrap. When I looked back at the  
table Seth and Conner looked like they were in a heated discussion. I  
wonder what they were talking about.

Conner's POV:

This girl is HOT. Too bad I didn't imprint on her. But who cares  
there's no rule saying I can't like her or even go out with her. We  
walked into the lunch room and went to my usual table and introduce  
her to the guys. Seth then gets one good look at her and BAM he  
imprints on her. Are you kidding me? Then what puts the icing on the  
cake is the fact that they know each other. He was all touching her  
and stuff. When she walked away I was really going to let him have  
it." You seriously didn't just do what I think you did!" I whispered  
harshly." what's you're problem? you're acting like I can control  
this. You should at least be happy for me!" he whispered back. He did  
not just say that." I can't like a girl without some bimbo coming  
around and stealing her from me." I fired back. Our conversation was  
short lived because Quil said" guys chill she is walking back this way."

Miya's POV:

When I got back to the table everyone was staring at me." why am I  
getting the feeling you guys were just talking about me?" I asked." oh  
it was nothing. I was going to ask you if you wanted to go to a party  
with me tonight so we can catch up." Seth asked." sure it's friday so  
I'm sure my mom will let me go." I replied. " cool I'll pick you up at  
7 just text me your address. Here's my number." he said and with that  
the bell for next class rang. I guess I'm pretty excited for the  
party. Especially since I'm going with Seth. I've always kind of had a  
crush on him and now that we are going to school together again I can  
finally let him know that. He is just the sweetest person with a kind  
heart and caring. He is perfect. Once school let out I went straight  
home to get ready for the party. I put on my black skinny jeans and my  
green shirt with black polka dots and green toms. As soon as I put on  
my shoes I heard a horn. I grabbed my green purse said goodbye to my  
mom and left."hey you look nice." Seth greeted me with a hug and a  
friendly kiss on the cheek." you don't look so bad yourself" I replied  
while nudging him in the stomach. " whoa what's that!?" I asked while  
feeling his stomach for a second." you didn't have abs 2 years ago." I  
laughed while getting in the car." well I've been working out more or  
less." he chuckled with a slight blush on his face. Awwwwwwww he looks  
so cute when he blushes." well let's get to this party." I said.


	3. Chapter 3

Never Say Goodbye Again Chapter 3:

When we got to the party it was in full swing." hey I going to get  
something to drink. You'll be okay by yourself right?" Seth asked."  
yea I'll be fine just bring me back a ginger ale" I replied with a  
smiled. As soon as he walked away some random guy came up to me." hey  
cutie I'm Brock. I couldn't help but notice a pretty girl like you  
standing alone. You want to dance?" Brock asked."the compliments are  
flattering really but," I had to think fast so I said the first thing that came to mind,"ummm my boyfriend is bringing me something to drink so if you could just move away from me everything will be cool." " oh yea where is this boyfriend of yours? I want to see him." the annoying guy replied.

What did i get myself into. I whipped out my phone and texted Seth.

**This might sound crazy but I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend.**

**Sure on my way**

" so where is this so-called boyfriend of yours?" Brock asked. As soon  
as I was about to reply I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my  
waist." hey babe here's your ginger ale." Seth said while kissing me  
on the **MOUTH**! And I wasn't complaining."thanks babe"I replied to him  
with a grateful smile on my face. I turned to Brock." now that you see  
him can you leave now?" I said with sarcastic sweetness lacing my  
voice and a sarcastic smirk on my face. The guy huffed and walked  
away. I nearly attacked Seth in a hug." thank you so much how could I  
ever repay you?" I asked." I have a couple of ideas.." he replied with  
intensity and passion in his eyes. That's when I realize how close we  
were. Our bodies were basically pressed against each other." oops i'll  
get off you now." I nervously giggled with a deep blush on my face."  
let's dance!" I yelled over the sudden blasting of music."My favorite  
song Chasing The Sun by The Wanted was blasting. I got lost in the  
music and didn't realize Seth grabbed my waist from behind as my hips  
swayed back and forth to the music. After a couple more songs I looked  
at my watch a realize it was 12 o'clock." it's getting late you mind  
taking me home?" I asked." no I don't at all let's go." he said while  
grabbing my hand and walking back to the car. The car ride home was in  
a comfortable silence. I got out the car and Seth walked me to my  
front door." I had a great time tonight and I was serious about paying  
you back for helping me." I said while unlocking the front door." how  
about you repay me like this." Seth replied. While tilting my chin up to  
face he did the unexpected. He bent down and kissed me. The kiss was  
filled with longing and passion. The kissed ended all too soon. After 10 seconds he pulled away." good  
night Miya see you later." and with that Seth was gone leaving me with  
a huge grin on my face. Seth Clearwater just kissed me! That was a  
great way to end my day.

**review review review**

**ideas are welcome**


	4. Chapter 4

Never Say Goodbye Again Chapter 4:

The next morning I woke with a smile on my face. Just thinking about  
him made my heart skip a beat. To think the guy I've known and had a  
crush on for 3 years actually kissed me. Suddenly my phone started to  
ring."hello?""hey Miya it's Seth""oh hey Seth what's up?""Nothing much  
umm actually there is something we need to talk or rather I need to  
tell you something that I've been wanting to get off my cheat for a  
while now. Can you meet me at the beach in about 10 minutes.""um  
sure see you there.""okay bye.""bye." and with that the line went  
dead. Well that was interesting. Now I'm a little nervous. What if he  
thought kissing me last night was a mistake and he doesn't want to  
talk to me anymore. Oh my god I'm freaking out. I nervously got dress  
in sweat pants and a t shirt and headed down to the beach. Once I got  
there I saw Seth sitting on the shore. By time I got to him I was  
shaking like a scared puppy." hey Seth " I said shakily." hey sit with  
me." he replied after hugging me." so what did you want to talk  
about." I asked while sitting down to face him." oh yea that. Ummm I  
wanted to apologize for last night. I'm sorry if I came onto to you  
too strong. I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want see me again." he  
finished with his head facing the sand. I guess I can I can take the  
chance to tell him how I felt. But how... I got it! I took my finger  
and lifted up his chin. I looked into his sad brown eyes and leaned  
in. I kissed him with all of the passion I've been holding in for  
years. When I pulled back all I saw satifaction love and confusion in  
his eyes." you're not getting rid of me that easily," I started with a  
smile." I've been wanting to do that since freshman year. You left and  
I'm not letting you get away from me again without you knowing how I  
felt about you." I finished with a deep blush because it just sunk in  
that I just confessed my love for him. Before I could cover up what I  
just did the next thing i know I'm laying on the sand with Seth on top  
of me." you don't know how long I dreamed of you saying that to me."  
he whispered before roughly kissing me. I didn't hesitate to kiss him  
back. When we broke apart I had to ask him the question that was  
burning in my head." so what does this mean for us?" I asked while  
sitting up." what do you want us to be?" he asked." how about instead  
of prentending to be a couple we could actually be one." I stated  
while looking down and biting my lip."does this answer your question?"  
he asked while pulling me into a light kiss that still made me weak in  
the knees." I'll take that as a yes." I giggled." you bet!" he yelled  
excited. The guy of my dreams is finally mine and I'm not letting him  
go.

**please please please review **

**give me some ideas**


	5. Chapter 5

Never Say Goodbye Again Chapter 5:

Seth's POV: (from the party)

As I pulled up at Miya's house I beeped the horn and nervously tapped the steering wheel.

I'm as nervous as a... I'm just extremely nervous. Yeah lets go with that. This night could

be a disaster and a half. _Get a grip Seth. You'll be fine _I thought to myself. After giving myself a pep

talk Miya walked out of the house as beautiful as always. I hopped out of the car to greet her.

" Hey you look nice." I said giving her a Friendly hug and kiss on the cheek which she didn't reject.

THANK YOU SWEET BABY JESUS! We are off to a good start." You don't look so bad yourself."

she replied while nudging me in my side." Whoa what is that !?" she exclaim. At first i didn't know what

she was talking until I realized she was feeling my stomach." You didn't have abs 2 years ago." she

laughed while hopping into the passenger seat. that was ummm unexpected." Well I've been working

out more or less." I said while blushing. I couldn't exactly tell her why I was so buff yet.

" Well let's get to this party." she said excited. Let's just hope this night doesn't crash and burn.

* * *

When we got to the party I was even more nervous than I was before. My mouth was dry and my palms were sweatier than

construction worker." I'm going to go get something to drink," I started," You'll be okay by yourself right?" I asked just to

make sure." Yeah I'll be fine just bring me back a ginger ale." she replied with her beautiful and bright smile that I loved so much.

I nodded and walked over to the cooler where the drinks were. After pulling out an orange soda for me I felt my phone

vibrate in my pocket. Surprisingly I had received a text from Miya. I looked to where I left her and saw some random

idiot all up in her personal space. I looked down at the text and was surprised too to see what it said:

**This might sound crazy but I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend**.

I replied without thinking about what I typed.

**Sure on my way**

I quickly grabbed her ginger ale and made my way back to my 'girlfriend'. If only it were real. The douche said something to Miya

and as soon as she was about to reply I made my move. I had to make this look believable so I wrapped my arms around her waist and

kissed her full on the mouth." Hey babe here's your ginger ale." I said while eyeing the guy in front of us."thanks babe." she replied thanking me

for saving her with her smile. She then turn to the meat head." Now that you see can you leave now." she said with a sarcastic smile on her

face. The guy huffed and left. I was going to say something along the lines of '_That was interesting'_ but she unexpectedly attacked me with

a hug." Thank you so much. How could I ever repay you?" she said gratefully." I have a couple ideas..." I trailed off after realizing I just said

that out loud." Oops I'll get off of you now." she blushed because she just figured out that she was still hugging. Not that I even minded.

" Lets dance!" she suddenly yelled while pulling me to the dance is a dream come true. I guess my hands have a mind of their own because they

ended up on Miya's hips while we were dancing. I guess she didn't mind because she didn't say anything or move my hands away. I said this before and

I'm going to this again. THANK YOU SWEET BABY JESUS! After a couple more songs she turned to me and asked if I could take her. I said sure and

took her hand as we walked back to the car. The car ride back was comfortably quiet. As we pulled in front of her we hopped out the car and walked to her door.

" I had a great tonight and I was serious about paying you back for helping me." she said while unlocking her door." How about you repay me like this." I said before

bending down to kiss her. My whole body must have a a different mind because I don't think I would have ever done that before. Before I could get

too out of hand I said goodnight and left. What in the world did I just do.

* * *

Once I woke up the next morning I felt so extremely guilty. I practically forced myself on her. She probably didn't say anything because she didn't want to

embarrass me. Gosh I'm such an idiot. I probably ruined my chance at getting her to be my girlfriend. She probably never wants to talk to me eve again. I need

to call her and straighten things out. I called her up and told her to meet me at the beach in 10 minutes so as soon as i hung up I ran to the beach. When I got there I

sat on the shore and thought about what I was going to say to her when I heard her footsteps on the sand." Hey Seth." she said shakily." Hey sit with me." I said while

pulling her into a hug." So what did you want to talk about?' she asked nervously. I was hoping I could avoid this for a little while longer. I guess this is the moment of truth.

" Oh yeah that. Ummmm I wanted to apologize for last night. I sorry if I came onto you too strong. I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want to see me again." I rambled

turning my face to the sand afraid to see her expression. After a few more seconds of silence I felt Miya's finger lift up my chin so my sad and distraught

eyes could meet her thoughtful ones. All of a sudden her lips crashed onto mines with so much passion. I didn't hesitate to return the favor. After what seemed like an eternity

we separated. I was extremely happy that she kissed me at her own will but I was still confused. She must have realized how confused I was because she started

to explain." You're not getting rid of that easily.I've been wanting to do that since freshman year. You left and I'm not letting you get away from me again without

you knowing how I feel about you." I couldn't contain myself anymore. I let my wild side from the night before take over. I ended up on top of her with my legs on each side of her hips.

" You don't know how long I dreamed of you saying that to me." I whispered before roughly kissing her. After we separated she ask the question that was on my mind.

" So what does this mean for us?" she asked while she sat up." What do you want it to mean?" I asked." How about instead of pretending to be a couple we could actually be one."

she suggested while looking down and biting her lip in the cutest way." Does this answer your question?" I asked while pulling her in for a feather light kiss." I'll take that as a yes."

she giggled." You bet!" I yelled. This turned out better than expected.


	6. goodbye

**Authors Note **

**hi guys its been a while since ive updated my story.**

**the reason is that ive lost my drive to write it.**

**so this is goodbye i am deleting this story.**

**thanks to those who viewed and the two people who followed my story.**


End file.
